Marvel Moments
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on scenes from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Rating for safety. More details inside.
1. Second Chance Meetings

MARVEL MOMENTS

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, for the longest time, I pretty much ignored the MCU movies. I mean, I had seen bits and pieces of the first 'Iron Man' movie and thought it looked interesting, but nothing really grabbed me.

That is, until one night when I stayed up until 2 in the morning watching 'Iron Man 3'. And I was hooked. I watched all three 'Iron Man' movies and liked them with the third being my favorite. I LOVE 'The Avengers' and 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' has my favorite adorkable moment from Robert Downey, Jr.

So I thought I'd cover my favorite little moments from the movies. I'll take requests, but please note that the 3 'Iron Man' movies, the 2 'Avengers' movies, and 'Captain America: Civil War' is where I'm keeping my focus since those are the ones I've seen in their entirety.

* * *

Chapter 1 Second Chance Meetings

Ho Yinson had spent more time than he cared to think about in the terrorist lair and he was beginning to lose track of time. Not that he had anything waiting for him in the unlikely event he was actually able to escape. His family was dead and his village was in ruins…

But his attentions turned quickly to the door of his cell as the terrorists burst in and threw a body on the bed nearby, barking orders to fix the unconscious man.

Going to his new cellmate as his captors left, Yinson gently rolled the man onto his back, shocked when he saw that it was none other than Tony Stark. There had been rumors that Stark was a target, but Yinson assumed that they'd been after weapons from Stark Industrries.

Studying the other man's injuries, Yinson worked quickly, removing what shrapnel he could, all the while thinking of how to keep the rest from killing Tony Stark before someone came to rescue him.

xxxxxxx

It was strange, Yinson thought some time later as he and Tony Stark talked over a game of backgammon. Long ago—back in 1999 when he'd first met Stark—Yinson would never have imagined he'd become friends with the man.

But back then, Stark had likely had a much more carefree lifestyle.

It felt like the two were getting a second chance to meet and in better circumstances, they might have even become long-term friends.

But Yinson did not hold out much hope of his own survival. Even if Stark succeeded in using the armored suit to escape, it was an out designed for only one person.

And that was okay by Ho Yinson. His destiny was not to survive this ordeal. His destiny was to make sure that Tony Stark survived….


	2. Not The Worst Thing

Chapter 2 Not the Worst Thing

For all his planning, testing, trial runs, and designs, Tony Stark hadn't expected this much trouble getting the armored suit off.

JARVIS, his automated autonomous AI, kept telling him to hold still so the other robotic assistants Tony had developed could remove the suit, but they weren't being gentle.

"Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt," JARVIS warned as the suit was slowly removed.

"Hey, be gentle—it's my first time," Tony replied, feeling like the robotic arm to his right was going to pull his arm off along with the sleeve of the suit. "I designed this thing to come off, so it should—OW!"

After a second, Tony felt someone watching him and he heard Pepper Potts—his human assistant—say, quietly, "What is going on here?"

All activity seemed to pause as Tony looked over at Pepper who had a stunned look on her face. Realizing how the whole scenario probably looked to someone who didn't know what he was up to, Tony replied, "Let's face it—this is _not_ the worst thing you've caught me doing."

But Pepper's attention wasn't on Tony exactly, but rather the metal suit. "Are those bullet holes?" She asked, fear and concern in her voice.

Tony couldn't help smiling as the parts of the suit finally came away. _'That's my girl,'_ he thought as Pepper slowly approached him. _'Always looking at the big picture.'_ Stretching a bit, he looked at the damaged suit piled in pieces in the corner. "And to answer your question—yes, those are bullet holes." Hearing his stomach rumble, Tony headed for the stairs, Pepper following him. "You hungry? I could go for Chinese."

"I want to talk about this!" Pepper said, urgently, gesturing down towards the lab as she followed her boss.

Tony stopped, thinking for a second before nodding. "Okay. But let's talk about it over Chinese, okay?"

Pepper stopped, watching Tony Stark finish climbing the stairs. With a sigh and a resigned nod, she said to herself, "Yep…that's my boss."


	3. Assessments and Favors

Chapter 3 Assessments and Favors

Two days after the events at the Stark Expo, Tony Stark had been—well, not 'kidnapped' per say—more like 'forcibly invited' for yet another meeting with SHIELD Director, Nick Fury.

Sitting at a table in what looked like an abandoned warehouse set up as a temporary office, Tony found his attention being drawn to a file with the heading 'Avengers Initiative'. But as he started to open the file, Fury took it back.

"I'm not sure I want you looking at that," Fury warned. Catching Stark's 'why not?' look, he replied, "I'm not sure it pertains to you anymore." Picking up the second file, he tried not to smile, although his tone was amused as he said, "Now _this,_ on the other hand, is Agent Natalie Romanov's assessment of you."

Not sure why the SHIELD director sounded so cheerful, Tony took the file and skimmed though it, reading some of the more interesting parts aloud. "Uh… 'Personality review—Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior'." _'Not arguing with that,'_ he thought to himself. Looking at Fury, he said, "In my own defense, that was last week." Continuing to read, he went to the next part of the review. "'Prone to self-destructive tendencies'—Please. I was dying. And—come on… aren't we all? 'Textbook narcissism'—agreed." Coming to the end of the assessment, he read, "'Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Man—yes'." Setting the file down, Tony gave a shrug. "I have to think about it."

"Keep reading," Fury said.

Tony looked confused as he did so, looking up at Fury. "'Tony Stark not— _not_ recommended'? That doesn't make any sense. How can you approve me but _not_ approve me?"

As Stark rattled off the changes he was trying to make in his life, Fury stood up from his spot across from Stark and moved to perch on the edge of the table, thinking carefully about how to phrase his thought. Deciding on simplicity and directness, he replied, "Which leads us to believe at this juncture, we'd only like to use you as a consultant."

Considering the prospect and thinking of a…semi-tactful way of turning the man down, Tony stood, holding out a hand for Fury to shake. When Fury did so—no doubt assuming it was Tony's agreement to the position—Tony smiled and said, somewhat smugly, "You can't afford me." Turning to leave the building, he heard Pepper's voice in his head. _"They helped save your life. They put you on the path to figuring out how to reverse the palladium poisoning. The least you can do is help them out."_

Fury hadn't been surprised at the refusal. But he was surprised when Stark turned around and added, "Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for… a small favor." Repressing the urge to snap back 'We've already saved your life. What more do you want?', Fury studied Stark as he made his request. "Colonel Rhodes and I are being honored in Washington, and…we need a presenter."

Fury nodded, thoughtfully. "I'll see what I can do." Watching Stark again head for the door, Fury added, "Got anyone in mind?"

Tony turned, a smug, yet charming smile on his face. "You know, now that you mention it… there is one person I had in mind…"


	4. The Arrow Doesn't Fly Far From the Bow

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So one of the questions I've had about Hawkeye was—why use a bow and arrow instead of a sniper rifle or something? Rewatching the Disney version of 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe', I came up with the theory that maybe Clint Barton was related to Susan Pevensie and picked up archery from her.

Chapter 4 The Arrow Doesn't Fly Far From the Bow

"Wow….Grams, you never told me you won an Olympic silver medal for archery!" 13-year-old Clint Barton exclaimed as he took the framed photograph down from the fireplace mantel. Looking at his grandmother, he asked, "How old were you?"

Susan Pevensie-Barton smiled as she took the picture from her grandson, smiling as she remembered her family hugging her after winning the medal.

x

 _Susan's father hugged her warmly. "I'm so proud of you, dear," he'd said, beaming._

" _My little girl… an Olypmic Archer," her mother had exclaimed, a note of surprise in her voice. "Who'd have ever thought?"_

 _Peter hugged his eldest sister, whispering in her ear, "Must've been all that practice in Narnia, eh?"_

 _Hanging back to whisper quietly with her siblings as her family headed to the awarding of the medals, Susan replied, "It's amazing how easy firing an arrow is when no one's firing back at you."_

x

Susan sat down on the couch and waited until Clint joined her. "I had been preparing to go to university after graduating boarding school when I noticed a call for participants on the Olympic Archery team. I'd… done archery before while in school, so I joined the try-outs and made the team. I must have been about 20 at the time."

Grinning at his grandmother, Clint said, "I want to be an archer like you when I grow up, Grams."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Present Day_

Watching Clint Barton—aka: Hawkeye—load his quiver of high-tech arrows and check his bow, Bruce Banner—aka: the Hulk—frowned slightly as he asked, "I always wanted to know…why a bow and arrow? Seems a bit outdated, doesn't it?"

Clint smiled as he set his weapons aside. Turning to his fellow Avenger, he shrugged lightly. "Family tradition, I guess. My grandmother won a silver medal in the Olympics when she was 20 years old. She was an archer. Taught me everything I know about firing an arrow. I promised her before she died that I'd never forget what she taught me." After a while, he added, "Guess it's my way of keeping her spirit alive."

When Banner left the room, Clint focused his attention to the small etching on the side of the bow. It was a miniscule rendering of a great lion and a single word was written beneath it—Aslan.

"Hope I'm making you proud, Grams," Clint whispered as he finished loading his quiver before heading out on another mission.


	5. My Little Avengers

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I credit a meme on DeviantArt for this chapter. It had Tony Stark squaring with Captain America over who was the better pony on 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'—Rainbow Dash or Applejack.

Chapter 5 My Little Avengers—Adventures in Babysitting

"I-I'm sorry, Barton," Tony Stark—aka: Iron Man—said, shaking his head in confusion. "You want Rogers and I to…what?"

Clint Barton tried to refrain from rolling his eyes as he repeated his request. "I need you and Cap to babysit my daughter for the weekend. Laura and I have a thing with her family in New Zealand. Cooper's away at summer camp, but I need someone to stay with Lila while I'm gone."

Tony was hesitant to go along with the request and asked, "And Natasha is…?"

Clint shrugged. "She's off on a mission. Banner, MIA, of course. So I need you and Cap to do it. I don't really trust anyone else," he added, honestly. Smiling, he went on. "Besides… Lila's a piece of cake. Just keep her away from the PopTarts and junk food and watch TV with her. No problem."

xxxxxxxx

 _One Week Later…_

"I'm sorry, were we watching the same show, Rogers?" Tony Stark asked, looking stunned at his fellow Avenger's assessment.

Steve Rogers—aka: Captain America—frowned slightly, squaring off against Tony. "Applejack is the best pony, Stark. Come on….She's dedicated to her family. She works hard, and she's not afraid of doing what needs to be done."

Tony rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Rainbow Dash is always loyal, always doing the right thing, and is always there to save the day. I'm sorry—how is the redneck pony better?"

Steve huffed at the dig at his favorite cartoon character. "Oh, and Rainbow Dash is better just because she's a Pegasus and a really fast flyer?"

Across the meeting room, Natasha Romanoff—aka: Black Widow—looked at Clint with a knowing smile on her face. "You didn't tell them Lila's obsessed with 'My Little Pony' before asking them to babysit, did you?"

Clint tried not to laugh out loud as he shook his head. "Come on… Just think of how much material we've got now to tease those guys with. Besides… Pinkie Pie is best pony."

Natasha gave her best friend a mock-glare as she replied, "Bit your tongue. Twilight Sparkle."


End file.
